Let Me Love You
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: One Shot .. Instead of saying "True Love" Regina and Emma find other ways to reference the endearment to one another .. (an SQ prompt)


**Based for an anonymous Tumblr prompt: _ 'Instead of saying "True Love" Emma and Regina find other ways of referencing it to one another.' _**

~sqsqsqsq~

"Emma .. what's the matter?" Regina pulls the sheet around herself and pushes back from the younger woman.

"Nothing .. come back here .. " Emma slips her fingers along the top of the sheet that is curving around the older woman's chest. "I want you .. "

"No, it's not going to work this time. You distracting me with .. "

Emma manages to free a hidden breast and darts her tongue out, grazing a taut nipple before drawing it into her warm mouth.

Regina quickly loses her train of thought as the sensation of Emma's tongue and lips send a shiver of heat and pleasure straight down to her core.

The blonde chuckles softly. "You were saying something about .. " She captures the other breast between her palms and brings the plump flesh to her waiting mouth.

" .. distracting you .. "

"Emma .. enough. Stop." Regina musters enough strength to grip Emma's shoulders and push her away.

"Why are you doing this?" She tilts her head to the side and pierces Regina with a steady glare.

"Me? I'm doing this? Hardly. _You_ are doing this. It's what you do every time, I try and .. "

"Regina, you're seriously ruining the mood here .. do you want to fuck or not?"

The older woman doesn't have it in her to mask the sudden hurt that befalls her with Emma's outburst. "_Fuck_? Oh, so that's what we're doing, dear? _Fucking_?"

"Well, no .. yeah .. I don't know .. isn't it? I mean .. why is this turning into a fight?"

"Why won't you let me go down on you?!"

Emma's mouth opens and shuts a few times, as she tries to focus around the words that have just fallen past Regina's lips and is now laying heavy in the air between them.

She shifts her eyes from penetrating brown and tries to will away the warmth of a heady blush that is now inflaming her cheeks. It doesn't work and if anything her skin just seems to be growing hotter. _Damn it. _

A cool touch instantly soothes her as Regina cups her face. "Emma, talk to me .. please."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I didn't realize .. I mean .. you haven't? I don't know - "

"Don't even for one second start that crap, Swan!" Regina pushes Emma away and crosses her arms, and if glares could kill, Emma would be a goner.

The blonde cringes at the sound of just her last name being used, she knows she has a very pissed off Regina sitting in front of her and for a second, she'd give anything to just be able to go back to the good ole' _Miss Swan _days. When things were simple between them. Chainsaws and poisoned apples were what needed to be sidestepped instead of _feelings_ and possibly _love_.

She glances at Regina and her breath catches as she sees a shimmer of tears glistening amid dark brown. Her heart aches at the sight. _Yeah, definitely love._

Emma slips her fingers through Regina's and ghosts the words, _I'm sorry_, along smooth knuckles.

She quickly swipes a thumb over a fallen tear that has started a path down Regina's cheek. "Please don't be upset, it's not you, it's me. All me .. okay?"

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Really, Emma? The old cliche, 'It's not you, it's me line', really? That's what I get from you?"

"You've gotten a lot from me, Regina. Can't you see that? I've given more to you than anyone before in my life .. and this is .. everything I've felt and experienced with you is new to me .. and .. "

"And?" Regina gently lifts Emma's chin so her eyes can capture sea green.

"And you are very persistent, Regina Mills. _Very_ persistent and I can't get anything by you .. _ever._" She sighs softly and brings her lips to Regina's hand once more, kissing the sensitive spot along her inner wrist.

"Did you ever see the movie, Pretty Woman?"

Regina shakes her head no but pleads with her eyes for Emma to continue.

"Well, it's about a woman who turns tricks for a living and ends up falling for one of her clients. She always had a main rule of no kissing but with him, she wanted to break that rule because she fell in love with him. But before she met him, she lived by that rule. It was how she viewed intimacy and I guess, in a way, I have my own view of intimacy. I've never allowed anyone to - "

"Kiss you .. taste you .. _here_?" Regina whispers softly along the shell of her ear as she slips a slim finger along smooth folds. She continues to whisper to Emma. Intimate, loving words that make Emma's heart soar as a second finger joins the first inside of her.

"Do you love me, Emma? Do you trust me?"

"_Yes _... " Emma gasps as Regina continues to stroke her, finding the sweet spot that makes Emma's insides hold on tighter.

"May I kiss you? Taste you .. _here_?" She grazes a thumb over hooded nerves as Emma whimpers and bucks up against her with closed eyes.

"Hmm .. was that a yes, my darling?"

"_Yes .. please .. love me .. "_

"Oh, I _shall_ .. "

Regina never lets go of Emma's hands as she ravishes her, bringing her higher and higher until she slowly takes Emma over the edge with lips and a tongue that is just so .. _warm._

White spots burst behind shut eyes as Emma tightens her fingers around Regina's, and bites a bottom lip, trying to stifle the frantic sounds that are building inside her chest.

"Let me love you, Emma .. I'm your home, _come to me ._."

Regina voices out loud some of the words that had been whispered to Emma just moments before and they make Emma's heart swell all over again, as Regina dips her once more over that blissful precipice.

Feather light kisses and caresses follow as Regina tethers her back down to solid ground.

Emma opens clouded eyes to see Regina still wrapped between her legs, kissing her once, twice, then delving a slick tongue inside before trailing up to kiss that much too sensitive spot.

_"Baby .. come here .. _"

Regina smiles up at her with lips that hold a beautiful sheen to them and a new tug of arousal hits Emma all over again.

"I'm an idiot for not letting you do that sooner. A true idiot."

"Yes, but you're _my_ true idiot." She rests her head along Emma's chest, finding comfort in the steady rhythm, Emma's heartbeat brings.

Regina closes her eyes as fingertips dance lightly up and down her back. "Thank you for letting me love you, Emma .. for letting me in .. completely."

She knows this night could have went differently. Emma could have very easily picked up her discarded clothing, as she stormed out of Regina's bedroom, her home, her life. And Regina could have very easily slipped the wall back up around herself and let Emma go, pretending it didn't phase her in the slightest.

But neither woman did that. They let love in and Regina can't help the smile that is now shining on her lips. She sighs contently as Emma's fingers brush softly through her hair.

Emma presses her lips to Regina's forehead as she whispers, "Thank you for being my true home, Regina."

**~sqsqsqsq~**


End file.
